<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping His Ward by KingErix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630930">Helping His Ward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix'>KingErix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets Hidden Behind Castle Walls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Armpit Kink, Cock Worship, Dominant Ned Stark, Hairy Ned Stark, Hung Ned Stark, Incest, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Period-Typical Homophobia, Scent Kink, Size Kink, Submissive Theon Greyjoy, Sweat, The North (ASOIAF), musky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:16:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingErix/pseuds/KingErix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catching his sons together woke a part of Ned that he had long since buried.<br/>After a spar session he decides to help Theon with his unresolved feelings. If it also helped him control his own feelings... All the better right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Robb Stark, Past-Brandon Stark/Ned Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Ned Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Secrets Hidden Behind Castle Walls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helping His Ward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eddard Stark – Or Ned as he was called by those close to him – was frustrated, ever since he found out about Robb and Jon’s relationship it had become harder and harder to do his duty with his Lady wife.</p><p>Even though his wedding was loveless on his side he still did his duty with frequency, by now he had five children as proof of that. Yet, this last moon he could barely get his cock to harden in her presence. It was not Catelyn fault, she was a beautiful enough woman, the problem was that he never cared much for the fairer sex. </p><p>He still remembers when he realized his own sexuality. He was a young boy at the Eyrie, Robert had dragged him to a brothel, but he just couldn’t bring himself to bed a whore. </p><p>Later he would tell Robert that he left and he tried… But on his way out he passed the door of the room where Robert was fucking one of the whores, he just couldn’t held himself, he had to take a peek. The whore he wasn’t able to fuck found him, Ned had been so afraid that she would make a scene, but instead she smiled wickedly and pulled him into a small room where there was a hole on the wall.</p><p>The young Stark watched from the small opening as Robert plowed the girl with such a strength that it was sure to be painful, but Ned couldn’t help but wish that it was him that Robert was crushing under his weight. As he admired Robert toned ass cheeks as the older boy rammed his cock on the whore’s well used pussy, the woman who brought him there got to her knees and sucked him dry, it was the first time he remember of cumming, and he came a lot!</p><p>Coming back home for Ned was melancholic back them, for while the North was different from the other six Kingdoms as it allowed for relationship between men, his father was completely against it, the only reason the Stark Lord didn’t prohibited the practice was that not only many of the small folk loved people of the same sex freely, but so did some of his vassals. Not all was terrible however, he was not alone in his misery. As if cursed by the Old Gods, the man who hated ‘sword swallowers' had two for them as his children, Ned of course, but also his own heir Brandon.</p><p>They found solace in each other’s arms, and soon their relationship became more. They spent memorable nights sneaking out into the God’s wood and fucking where anyone could walk in and see them. They shared many kisses and promises. Unfortunately, for all that Brandon was called the Wild Wolf, he couldn’t rebel against their father’s will, he was to marry Catelyn Tully – The Cold Fish as Brandon called her. </p><p>That was okay, Ned was not stupid, he knew that his brother would have to marry one day, he only hoped that he would be able to marry a nice Northern girl that would understand the love they shared. He knew that if they would to continue their affair it would have to be in secret from his Tully wife as she would never accept it.</p><p>Then everything went to the seven hells…</p><p>Ned shook his head as he walked through the hallways of his home. For years he had been able to ignore this part of him, being completely devoted to his duty as the Lord of the North and as a husband. The only indication of his sexually being stray thoughts at night as he brought himself to completion using his hand or wandering eyes when some particularly handsome man came to Winterfell. But when he caught Robb and Jon in the throes of passion – With Robb plowing Jon like his life depended on it , it brought all those repressed feelings to surface. He told them that he approved on their love, but to be more careful, before going on his way, leaving two baffled boys behind him.</p><p>Since then he had to bite his lips every time he was in bed with his wife lest he end up crying out some man’s name. He thought of Greatjon Umber and that massive body of his, or Jory Cassel's handsome face, or Robert and his masterful fucking and even of Brandon with his passionate kisses. </p><p>Recently Ned stopped going to his wife’s chambers, afraid that he would be unable to get hard. He needed another away to unwind before all this frustration burst out of him and what a better away to unwind than the training yard?</p><p>Ned arrived almost at the end of the boys sparing match, he quickly realized that Jon was being sloppy on purpose, he was about to intervene – Jon was one of the best swordsman in Winterfell, throwing the match like this wouldn’t help Robb’s growth. – when he saw how Jon watched over Robb’s shoulder. He looked at the direction Jon was watching and saw the Septa. </p><p>Ned pursed his lips, now he knew why Jon was acting this way, if he bested Robb the Septa was sure to go running tell Catelyn. He stared at her until she turned to him, the glare he send in her direction send her fleeing. The moment she was old of view the fight picked up, Robb and Jon moving faster and hitting harder, causing Ned to smile with pride.</p><p>As he watched them he thought about what he was going to do with the Septa. His wife had wanted to build a Sept in Winterfell, he almost let that happen, but he knew that Brandon wouldn’t want for it to happen, instead he allowed her to bring a Septon and a Septa with her household. It was bad enough that he saw the Septa filling his eldest daughter with fluffy from the South – With his wife’s encouragement – now she was also disturbing the boys training, something would have to be done.</p><p>He ignored it for now and watched as Jon disarmed Robb, they laughed and hugged each other.</p><p>“That was a great show boys.” He called out, announcing his presence to everyone in the courtyard.</p><p>The two of the walked to him, and he patted their heads.</p><p>“I’m proud of you two.” He said and they smiled at each other before smiling at him. “Now, don’t get cocky, there’s still places to grow. Jon, watch your left side. I noticed that you aren’t as strong with it than with your right side.”  He added and Jon nodded solemnly, “Robb you opened your stance too wide at times, you need to fix it or someday someone will run you through with their sword when you less expect.”</p><p>After speaking with them he smiled and gave them his cloak before making his way to the courtyard.</p><p>He was never one to crave battle, he wasn’t like Robert who lived for war, but there was nothing like sword clashing to let go of the tension, all that mattered in the yard was the swords and the fight for victory. The ache on your muscles after a good spar session was the perfect way to forget the weight of duty.</p><p>It was not everyday that the Lord of the North went to yard so all eyes turned to him, all of them admiring their Lord, the man they believed to have defeated the Sword of the Morning. One pair of eyes was looking at him in a different way though.</p><p>Ned had noticed it before, the way Theon would look at him when he thought no one was watching. The eyes full of longing and lust.</p><p>As he won his spar, Ned took a deep breath, relaxing for the first time in quite a few days. He looked around and saw that Theon was still staring at him with lust clouded eyes.</p><p>A wicked idea came to him, as abrupt as summer snow and just as troublesome. Once the thought entered his mind he could do nothing to stop it. He send the boys back to the training yard, telling them to correct their mistakes this time before he called for the Theon to meet him in his chambers in five minutes.</p><p>Theon snapped from his dazed state when he heard the order and his cheeks burned in shame. Was he seen? Did the man recognize the look? Was he going to be punished?</p><p>He was thankful that all eyes were back at the yard where Robb and Jon were sparring once more, as no one saw the way he shuddered at the thought. If he had been caught by his father he have him lashed right there, only the Gods know what Lord Stark would do with him.</p><p>Afraid, but knowing that there was no escaping it, he made his way to the Lord’s chambers, he knocked hesitantly and heard the Lord’s voice telling him to enter. Theon breathed in and out, eyes closed as he tried to control his breathing. Knowing that he was wasting too much time he entered.</p><p>He gasped, eyes widening when he saw the older man. Lord Stark had undressed from his blouse and was wearing only black breeches that hugged his thick legs. His muscular, hairy chest exposed for Theon to see.</p><p>Theon stared hypnotized at the chest, observing as a drop of sweat trailed downwards.</p><p>“Theon.” Ned called, startling the younger man from his state.</p><p>“Lord Stark!” Theon squealed, clearly afraid.</p><p>“There’s no need to be afraid Theon, I’m not gonna hurt you.” The Lord said soothingly but Theon was already in the beginnings of a panic attack.</p><p>“No, no, no. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Theon! Listen to my voice.” Ned said, holding the boy’s shoulders.</p><p>“I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”</p><p>“It’s okay to be afraid. I know that the southern kingdoms don’t look at people who prefer the company of their own sex with kind eyes. I won’t fool myself by thinking that it is any different in the Iron Islands.” Ned said kindly, his words piercing through Theon’s panicked state. Ned cupped his face and made the boy look at him. “But we are not in the South, much less in the Iron Islands. In the North we do not care with who people fuck with as long it’s consensual.” He said looking Theon in the eyes, before he added, “Breath in, breath out. It’s okay, no one is gonna hurt you.”</p><p>This close Theon could smell the scent of the man, there was the strong scent of sweat, the smell of wood and fresh snow, and an undercurrent musky that was all Ned Stark. It was manly and intoxicating, Theon couldn’t help, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.</p><p>It took a few seconds before he realized what he did, his eyes shot wide open and he stuttered a apology, his cheeks as red as Lady Stark’s hair. </p><p>“You like how I smell, huh?” Ned asked, a small smile parting his lips.</p><p>“I-I…” Theon stuttered, shaking his head.</p><p>He wasn’t able to speak even a single work. With his long silence Ned surged forwards and caught his mouth on his. He deepened the kiss, their tongues battling for dominance which was quickly won by the Stark Lord.</p><p>“It’s okay, no judgements. I can’t imagine the man on the Iron Islands smelled much like a real man should.” He quipped, his lips still brushing against Theon’s.</p><p>The boy was so flustered that he didn’t even register the insult to his people, but then again, Ned didn’t lie, from what Theon remembered most man in the Iron Islands smelled of ale, salt and dirt – And not the good kind of dirt like Ned’s sweat after a good work out, but from days without washing themselves.</p><p>“Say Theon, how about I help you with your problem.” Ned said, turning and walking to his bed, where he sat and looked directly at the younger man. He thought that it would be better to give Theon a little space.</p><p>Theon didn’t say anything, he was still a little dazed, eyes unfocused.</p><p>“Theon?” Ned called out, a little worried about the state of the boy.</p><p>Theon was startled and shook his head, he looked at Ned with awe, the man had an exceptional physique, his chest and arms looked as if carved from marble.</p><p>“Help me?” Theon said unusually meek.</p><p>“You know, the matron of the brothel comes to me every once in a while, when one of her employees are hurt. It’s my duty as the Lord of Winterfell to protect everyone under it’s power, including whores, and I take my duty seriously.” Ned sighed loudly, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. Unfortunately, her visits happened with way more frequency than he was comfortable with. “From her I know that Jon never visits the brothel. That Robb goes sometimes with you, but has never bedded any of the whores and that you always fuck girls… And yet you clearly feel some attraction towards me.”</p><p>Theon gulped, still eyeing Ned with apprehension. Unknowingly he steps forwards, chasing the powerful scent of the man.</p><p>“Is your attraction just curiosity? Are you only interested in men, but still fuck women as that’s what you family expects of you? Are you attracted to both? You are clearly confused and I think I can help you come with an answer to those questions.”</p><p>Theon took another step forwards, by now he was almost on Ned, close enough of that intoxicating smell that Theon’s head felt a little more clouded after each breath.</p><p>“How?” Was the only think the boy asked, not that it mattered, Ned could order him to do anything and he would do, as long as he could stay close to him and bask in his body heat and powerful scent. </p><p>Seeing the state of the young man made Ned puff his chest in pride. His lips parted in a smug smirk so unlike any expression he usually had on his face.</p><p>“Come here.” He said, voice firm and stern. </p><p>Theon took another two steps until he was standing with his leg touching Ned’s knee.</p><p>The Lord grasped Theon’s waist with his right hand and pulled him, making the boy climb the bed between his spread tights. Their faces were close now, their chests touching, though Theon’s was still clothed. Ned's hand traveled quickly from the waist to Theon’s head, where he gripped Theon’s hair.</p><p>The Iron Born moaned at the brisk action, he felt shame deep inside, how could he like to have his hair pulled like some two pennies whore. His shame however, was completely eclipsed by his libido, his cock was pressed painfully against his breeches. </p><p>Ned raised his left arm, settling his hand behind his head, flexing his muscles and exposing his underarm, covered in dark, lush hair. Without pausing Ned pulled Theon until the boy’s face was pressed against the damp, musky armpit.</p><p>“Hum!” The Iron born moaned against the armpit.</p><p>Ned didn’t know what took over him to press the boy’s face against his sweaty armpit, he never done something like this before, but then again, the only sexual encounters he had before were with his wife and she isn’t exactly the adventurous type. To his surprise Theon started licking his pit. </p><p>“Fuck!” The man cursed under his breath, watching as Theon lapped at his underarm, chasing droplets of sweat and inhaling deeply, taking in his musk.</p><p>Theon was in a trance, the whole world was gone, there was just Ned and him. He worshiped the armpit, savoring the salty and musky taste of the sweat. He had no words to describe the potent smell, it entered his nostrils and made him lightheaded.  </p><p>Ned may not know what took over him, but he loved it. He never felt this powerful before, and for a man that commanded thousands as the Lord of the biggest kingdom in Westeros, that is saying something about how powerful he was feeling. He whispered slurs under his breath and tugged at Theon’s hair sharply.</p><p>The boy could only moan under Ned’s ministrations as he mouthed the wiry hairs, sucking them dry of any sweat. A part of him was full of shame, he was acting like a wanton whore, worse, he never saw a whore this enthusiastic. </p><p>He whined as Ned pulled him away from the pit, he wanted to go back, to tuck his head there and never leave, he couldn’t imagine anything better. He praised all the Gods as Ned pressed his face against his other pit, this one was even more sweaty. And if one of the Gods he praised was Ned himself, well, no one needed to know about his religious epiphany. </p><p>He cried out as he came.</p><p>Ned was startled when the heir to the Iron Islands started to convulse, the moans indicating that he was cumming. He let go of Theon’s head, knowing that the boy would not move from his spot, and grasped the crotch of the boy’s breeches. His eyes widened when he confirmed that the younger man had come on his breeches, come from smelling his musk. It frankly made Ned want to burst with pride and smugness. </p><p>He let the boy enjoy the other pit, lick it up and down, suck it, sniff it, worship it. His hand stayed at his cock, it never went soft, if anything it felt like it would burst again.</p><p>Finally after minutes of allowing the Iron Born to delight himself on his pit Ned tugged the boy by his curls. The younger man wined, looking with longing at the armpit he was taken from.</p><p>The noise was cut short by Ned’s lips on his, the older man grimaced a little, he found no love in the sour taste of his sweat still on Theon’s lips, but he didn’t allow for it to stop him as he quickly deepened the kiss. </p><p>Their tongues danced together, Theon didn’t even try to battle for dominance, he submitted to their older man and allowed for the pace to be controlled. The boy was completely blissed out.</p><p>The kiss lasted for many minutes, but Ned was getting impatient, his cock was threatening to rip through his breeches. He broke the kiss and started nipping at the boy’s jaw and neck. The Lord’s calloused hands traveled along Theon’s body, removing piece by piece until the boy stood naked. </p><p>“Gods.” Ned murmured, appreciating Theon’s tight body. </p><p>The boy preened under Ned’s lustful eyes, he never felt so sexy before. For the first time since he entered through the door he took the initiative, he fell to his knees and kissed Ned’s washboard-like abdomen, he nuzzled against the bulging erection and moaned under his breath. The smell down there was even more intoxicating than under Ned’s armpits, he couldn’t wait to smell it directly from the source.</p><p>As soon as the thought came to his head Theon started unlacing the breeches, once the laces were undone he tried to pull it out but he wasn’t able to as Ned was sitting on the bed. He whined and gave Ned a imploring look. The man huffed and raised from the bed a little, just enough for Theon to be able to pull the breeches down. </p><p>Theon was surprised when the cock sprang free and slapped him in the face, leaving a wet mark on his cheek. He moaned at the sight of the member, it was long, at least 9 inches long, and very veiny, but what left Theon with his jaw hanging open was it’s girth, it was about as thick as Theon’s wrist.</p><p>“Wow…” He muttered under his breath, mouth forming a perfect 'O' as he stared astonished at the shaft. </p><p>Seeing that Theon wasn’t about to move any time soon, Ned’s hand curled at the base of his cock and pressed the mushroom head to Theon’s lips. The boy’s tongue darted from his mouth by reflex, he caught a small bead of pre-cum and moaned at the taste.  </p><p>Ned rubbed his cock up and down on the boy’s pretty face, smearing his pre-cum all over it. The younger man nuzzled against the cock on his own, inhaling the strong musk of the groin. </p><p>“You’re such a hungry boy. That’s what you want isn’t it?” Ned murmured, letting go of the cock and allowed the boy to work at his own pace. The Iron Born didn’t disappoint, he buried his face at his crotch, his nose nestled on his pubes and sniffed loudly, mouthing the base of the cock. “No whore can give you this, but if you’re good I’ll think about feeding you from time to time.”</p><p>Ned took hold of his cock and slapped Theon’s face with it, one, two, three times, before letting go of it once again, allowing Theon to lick it from the bottom to the top. The boy was eager to please him.</p><p>The Northern didn’t know where this cocksure side of him came, but then again, he has surprised himself quite a few times this day. </p><p>While Ned thought about how he was discovering new things about himself, Theon wasn’t thinking about anything at all, all thoughts escaped his mind as he worshiped the magnificent tool. Licking the member thoughtfully was only the beginning, he licked the sweaty, hairy scrotum, sucking each of the balls into his mouth, savoring the salty taste. He buried his nose at Ned’s taint and took a deep whiff, the smell going straight to his cock.</p><p>He traced with his tongue one of the most prominent veins all the way to the head, he licked around the head and under the foreskin. He tasted the pre-cum and took the head on his mouth, it was imposingly big and he didn’t know how he would be able to take the whole thing in his mouth, but he would certainly try.</p><p>“By the Gods! So good!” Ned moaned, he was almost at the edge.</p><p>He took hold of the boy’s curls and guided more of his cock inside the tight heat, the Iron Born groaned and relaxed his mouth, trying his best to take as much as possible into his mouth. It was a futile effort, he wasn’t able to take even half of it before he was gagging and retching. </p><p>Ned saw Theon was having a hard time and stopped forcing the cock down his throat, instead he pulled the boy back before thrusting his cock in and out. He used the boy’s mouth as a if it was his own personal toy and soon he was reaching his climax. He came a lot, his seed exploding from his cock, the boy drank it all, savoring the taste of the noble's seed as much as he could.</p><p>“Seven hells!” Ned cried out, his chest heaving and sweating just as much as he had done after his sparing match. Still, he breathed out and pulled Theon from his cock, he pulled him by his hair and kissed him. The boy still had some of his seed on his mouth, but that didn’t stop Ned.</p><p>The Lord of Winterfell reached to Theon’s long, thin cock and was once again surprised, the Iron Born had come, again, without touching himself. Ned couldn’t stop the hearty laugh that left him. </p><p>Theon blushed a little but didn’t say anything. </p><p>Watching the boy’s delicious looking body made Ned want to take him right there, to fuck him silly, but the Lord of the North was no longer a young man, he didn’t know if he would be able to fuck Theon so soon after he came. Instead Ned laid back on the bed and pulled the boy with him, showering the younger man with kisses and caressing his body gently, his fingers searching for all his sensitive spots.</p><p>He stopped himself when his hand reached the bubble ass, he pulled back from the kiss and smiled.</p><p>“I still have duties to complete today, but how about this: You come to my room on the morrow, clean and stretched, and I will fuck you until you pass out. What do you think?” He whispered, Theon moaned and nodded. “Then dress and go, have a maid draw you a bath you’re stinking like my sweat and seed.”</p><p>Ned rose from the bed an dressed himself, he would bath in the hot springs under Winterfell. He pulled Theon into another deep kiss before leaving.</p><p>Theon groaned at the loss of the Lord’s presence, but after a few minutes did as ordered, he dressed and made his way to his own room. When he was about to call a maid to draw him a bath he couldn’t bring himself to do it, not when he smelled like the virile man!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what y'all think on the comments. ♥️<br/>If you liked check out my other fics! </p><p>Also, if you want you may find me on Twitter: @KhalErix, though I warn you I barely post anything.<br/>PS: it's a NSFW Twitter, so only look for it if you're an adult.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>